


possibly, maybe

by wolfsupremacist



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 17:57:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16023035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsupremacist/pseuds/wolfsupremacist
Summary: falling in love at a starbucks, by byun baekhyun





	possibly, maybe

Baekhyun doesn’t like coffee. Not Americanos or flat whites, cappuccinos or lattes.

“Stop making me come here, then,” Kyungsoo says, flipping the page in his textbook. “I’d certainly get more work done elsewhere.”

“Shut up,” Baekhyun says, holding the cardboard cup in his hands like a personal heater.

“You shut up,” Kyungsoo dead-pans.

“Look at him,” Baekhyun whines. “He’s fucking perfect.”

“He’s working at a Starbucks,” Kyungsoo says. “How perfect can he be?”

The barista is tall. Handsome. Baekhyun would die for him.

“Stop staring,” Kyungsoo says, looking back down at his textbook. “We’re gonna get thrown out for stalking.”

“I wanna know everything about him,” Baekhyun says.

“Try and figure out his name first, hm?” Kyungsoo says. “For now, maybe work on that policy agreement you’ve got there.”

Baekhyun stares at his laptop, closed in front of him.

“I don’t want to,” Baekhyun says.

Kyungsoo huffs, closes his textbook.

“Think of it this way,” he says. “If you get fired, you can’t afford coffee to not drink, and if you can’t afford coffee to not drink, Hot Barista isn’t going to want to lay the dick.”

“God, you’re right,” Baekhyun says, cracking his laptop open. “I hate it when you’re right.”

“Me too,” Kyungsoo says.

 

* * *

 

The barista doesn’t have a set schedule, so Baekhyun goes every day of the week and spends an exorbitant amount of money on coffee that ends up being passed to Kyungsoo as payment for accompanying him to a Starbucks that is out of his way in the mornings.

Baekhyun watches the barista work as often as he can, hissing steam rising towards the ceiling, pulling the lever, setting up the pastry case. There’s something about the graceful way he walks, the princely way he carries himself.

“He’s making coffee for a living,” Kyungsoo snorts. “How princely can he be?”

“Princelier than you, motherfucker,” Baekhyun says. “Stop looking down on my future fiance.”

“Fiance?” Kyungsoo laughs. “Not husband?”

“One step at a time,” Baekhyun says sagely. “One step at a time.”

“I’m not looking down on him,” Kyungsoo says. “But you’re about to cross the line from very cute, innocent obsession to scary, bad obsession.”

“Wrong,” Baekhyun says.

“Right,” Kyungsoo argues. “Right like always.”

“Wrong,” Baekhyun repeats. “Like you said, I don’t even know his name.”

“And thank God for that,” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. “That’s the moment it will cross into scary bad, no-man’s land.”

“Never,” Baekhyun says. “I have never been scary in my life.”

“Excuse me,” Kyungsoo says. “I see you right after you wake up. You’re a goddamn nightmare.”

 

* * *

 

He’s been a regular at the Starbucks for two weeks before he sees the barista working the register, and his heart fucking gives out in his chest.

“Oh no,” Baekhyun says, grabbing Kyungsoo’s hand in his.

“Oh yes,” Kyungsoo says. “Move it or lose it, baby. It’s showtime.”

“I’m not ready,” Baekhyun says. “He’s perfect.”

“And you’re passable,” Kyungsoo says.

“You’re _not_ helping,” Baekhyun seethes. “I look like shit today.”

“You look fine,” Kyungsoo says, rolling his eyes. “Just go order coffee.”

And then he starts....walking away? Baekhyun lashes out, grabs him and spins him.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Baekhyun whispers, gripping Kyungsoo’s arm a bit too tightly.

“Trying not to cockblock you?” Kyungsoo says.

“I’m gonna blow it,” Baekhyun says.

“You can’t blow it,” Kyungsoo says, shaking him off. “All you gotta say is _one grande cold brew with a shot of caramel_ and _one grande iced Americano_.”

“You’re digging my grave,” Baekhyun whispers.

“You got five feet down,” Kyungsoo says, patting him on the shoulder before shoving him forward as the line keeps moving. “I’m just helping you with the last foot. Go get him, tiger.”

He fiddles with his hands, trying to remember his order as the line moves ever closer, and Baekhyun stares at the floor before he gets to the counter, only looking up once he hears the barista’s voice, deep, much deeper than he thought.

“Morning,” he says, and Baekhyun looks up, sees his name. _Sehun._ “What can I get you?”

“Um,” Baekhyun stumbles. “Can I, uh, c-can I get a grande cold brew and a grande iced Americano?”

“Is that it?” the barista, _Sehun_ , smiles, charming and sweet.

“That’s it,” Baekhyun says, even though he wants to say something else, wants to make Sehun remember him, wants to make Sehun as interested in him as he is in Sehun.

“Is that for here,” Sehun asks, “or to go?”

“Here,” Baekhyun says, biting his lip.

Sehun presses buttons on the cash register, a secret smile on his face.

“That’ll be five fifty four,” he says.

And Baekhyun is suddenly upset with himself. He should pay with a card, but the bill is already in his hand, and it would look _weird_ to stick it back in his pocket. He hands over the ten, a little shock running through him when their hands touch.

“Thanks,” Baekhyun murmurs, feeling incredibly dumb.

The register pops open after a few pushes of a button, and then Sehun counts out Baekhyun’s change into his hand. Baekhyun dumps it all into the tip jar without even thinking about it.

“Name?” Sehun asks.

“Uh, Baekhyun,” Baekhyun says.

Sehun smiles, scribbles onto a couple cups.

“Shouldn’t be too long,” Sehun says. “Have a good one.”

“Yeah,” Baekhyun says, a little breathless, trying to keep the shake out of his hand. “You too.”

 

* * *

 

“That was so anticlimactic,” Kyungsoo complains. “I thought you two would be boning at this point.”

“Shut up,” Baekhyun says. “You’re evil.”

“I’m thoughtfully pushing you in the right direction,” Kyungsoo says, nose in the air. “That’s hardly evil.”

“You’re setting me up to _fail_ ,” Baekhyun says. “I was so awkward.”

“I’m sure it wasn’t that bad,” Kyungsoo says. “I was watching the whole time, and he was practically eye-fucking you.”

“He was not,” Baekhyun says.

“He was,” Kyungsoo argues.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Baekhyun says. “He’s just beautiful.”

“As if that precludes people from eye-fucking,” Kyungsoo says. “I’m beautiful, and I could eye-fuck you.”

“Please don’t,” Baekhyun grimaces.

“Don’t be bitchy,” Kyungsoo says.

“I’m not, I’m just mad that all my chances of landing the hot barista have gone up in flames,” Baekhyun says. “Dead in the water. Before I even got to eat his ass.”

“There’s something wrong with you,” Kyungsoo says.

“Baekhyun?” the girl calls from the counter.

“I’ll grab ‘em,” Kyungsoo says. “And we continue this when I get back.”

And he walks over, Baekhyun watching as Sehun hands a receipt to another customer. Try as he might, he can’t keep his eyes off him.

“Here,” Kyungsoo says, holding the cup out for him. “Hold this and look pretty.”

“I’m trying,” Baekhyun says.

Kyungsoo laughs, takes a sip.

“Hey,” Kyungsoo says. “There’s no caramel in this. Didn’t you order me caramel?”

He practically rips the receipt out of Baekhyun’s hand, screeching as he reads over it.

“You fucked my order,” Kyungsoo says. “What the fuck?”

But Baekhyun can’t be bothered to answer, not at all, because he looks down and the cup in his hand says _Uh, Baekhyun_ , perfectly spelled, a little smiley face drawn next to it.

Baekhyun looks over, and he sees Sehun looking back, shooting him a shy smile before he turns back to his customer.

 

* * *

 

He doesn’t know how exactly it happens, or why, but Sehun, noted hot barista, starts talking to him whenever he’s working.

It’s not exactly deep, but it’s more than Baekhyun can handle, practically coming in his jeans at just the thought of Sehun paying him mind. It’s little things, silly things, talking about the weather, about work, about the weekend. But it’s something, and that something puts a tiny flare of hope in Baekhyun’s heart.

“Hey,” Sehun says. “Back again?”

“You know me,” Baekhyun says. “Gotta have that coffee.”

“Ah, you’re a real addict, huh?” Sehun smiles.

“It is my lifeblood,” Baekhyun says, trying to mimic whatever dumb shit he’s heard Kyungsoo say. He taps his arm for effect. “Get me that good brown water in an IV.”

Sehun laughs, goofy and loud, and Baekhyun’s decided in the past couple weeks or so: it’s his favorite sound. Making Sehun laugh is his favorite pastime.

“You want hot today?” Sehun says, looking Baekhyun up and down at his sweater and scarf.

“Yeah,” Baekhyun says. “This weather’s been crazy. Just a...a grande with skim milk.”

“Global warming,” Sehun shakes his head. “And, um...for your friend?”

He looks pointedly at Kyungsoo whose nose is currently buried in a book.

“Oh, uh, the same,” Baekhyun says.

“Right,” Sehun says, smiling, poking at his machine, “no problem. Should be good in a minute.”

“Thanks,” Baekhyun says, before he realizes that he hasn’t paid. “Wait, uh, I...I owe you some money.”

Sehun rolls his eyes.

“You’re good,” he says, waving him off.

“No, you didn’t charge me,” Baekhyun says.

“I’m aware,” Sehun says. “It’s on the house.”

“W-what?” Baekhyun says. “Why?”

“Well,” Sehun says, leaning against the little half wall, “you come here all the time. You’re nice, you’re clean, and you always tip like crazy.”

“Yeah, but,” Baekhyun starts.

“But what?” Sehun asks.

“But capitalism,” Baekhyun says, and Sehun shakes through another gorgeous, stupid laugh.

“I’ve never had someone fight me over free drinks before,” Sehun says. “So be quiet, and go wait down there.”

“Okay,” Baekhyun smiles. “Um, thank you.”

“Yeah,” Sehun says. “No problem. See you tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow,” Baekhyun says, and he floats through the rest of his day, caffeine untouched.

 

* * *

 

Baekhyun’s favorite days are when Sehun switches around stations frantically but ends up settling back at the counter to give Baekhyun his drinks, sticking around to finish their conversation.

“I can’t believe you like Spiderman more than Thor,” Baekhyun groans. “Like, which Spiderman, specifically?”

“Tom Holland,” Sehun says, crossing his arms. “Or, well...I don’t know, I liked the Tobey Maguire ones too.”

“Who likes Tobey Maguire?” Baekhyun says, scrunching up his face.

“Hey, respect your elders,” Sehun says.

“Thor is just so…”

“Dreamy,” Sehun says. “I know. I’ve heard. Multiple times. From you.”

“Don’t hate him ‘cause you ain’t him,” Baekhyun grouses.

“You’re making me not want to watch Ragnarok at all,” Sehun says.

“No, no, no,” Baekhyun says, holding up his cups in acquiescence. “You have to. And you have to tell me if you like it.”

“Sehun,” the girl calls. “Your orders.”

“Ah, shit,” Sehun says. “Sorry, gotta get back.”

“Yeah,” Baekhyun smiles. “No problem.”

 

* * *

 

Kyungsoo buries his face in his hands, and Baekhyun can’t help but think he’s being a bit dramatic.

“I need you,” Baekhyun whines.

“You don’t,” Kyungsoo says. “You’re doing great on your own.”

“I’m _not,_ ” Baekhyun says.

“Do we have to keep doing this?” Kyungsoo says. “All I do is sit here and drink your coffee.”

“Precisely!” Baekhyun says. “He thinks I love it, and I have to live this lie until I expire, until my body gives out. You have to help!”

“You’re being dramatic,” Kyungsoo says, and isn’t that rich? “Just order, like, one of those milkshakes they have.”

“Are you kidding?” Baekhyun says. “He’s obsessed with coffee. He's a total snob. He would look at me like I grew a second head.”

“Maybe he’s into that,” Kyungsoo says, wiggling his eyebrow.

“ _Not the time_ ,” Baekhyun says.

“There’s like, sweeter options, you know,” Kyungsoo says. “Get a couple shots of, like, vanilla or whatever.”

“I’d need about twenty,” Baekhyun says. “And I’d still make a face.”

“You don’t want this problem to be solved, do you?” Kyungsoo says. “You just want to drag me down with you.”

“Yes,” Baekhyun says, clutching him close. “Let me drag you down.”

Kyungsoo makes a dissatisfied noise which means Baekhyun’s won.

 

* * *

 

“Did you like yesterday’s?” Sehun asks, leaning over the counter to hand Baekhyun his drink.

“It was perfect,” Baekhyun says shyly. “Thank you.”

“Perfect?” Sehun asks. “No room for improvement at all?”

“No,” Baekhyun says, sure that he looks as starry-eyed as he feels. “It was perfect.”

“You’re too easy,” Sehun says. “Tomorrow, let me make you something really complicated.”

“Are you working?” Baekhyun asks.

“Yep,” Sehun says. “So I’ll see you?”

“Yeah,” Baekhyun says. “You’ll see me.”

Sehun smiles, blinding in its beauty, and Baekhyun grins back, practically trained into it now. He turns, and Baekhyun watches as he flits back through the mass of employees.

“Oh,” Sehun says, turning back momentarily. “Baekhyun.”

“Yeah?” Baekhyun says.

“I see the appeal,” Sehun says.

“In?”

“In Thor,” Sehun says, smirking. “Pretty dreamy.”

 

* * *

 

Kyungsoo has a nice place, all adult and shit. He throws dinner parties, invites all of them over. Baekhyun likes it. Most of the time.

“Stop,” he says. “Stop, I don’t wanna talk about it.”

“No,” Chanyeol says in between shoveling food into his mouth. “I wanna hear about your new boyfriend.”

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Baekhyun groans before turning to Kyungsoo. “I fucking hate you.”

Kyungsoo smiles, refills Baekhyun’s wine glass.

“You should ask him out,” Chanyeol advises.

“Everyone loves being hit on at work,” Baekhyun says, rolling his eyes.

“Just man up,” Jongin says. “You’re being a bitch.”

“Correct,” Baekhyun says. “And I will stay a bitch until I die.”

“Not on my watch,” Junmyeon says. “Kyungsoo, you’re now forbidden from accompanying him.”

“Oh my god,” Kyungsoo says, rubbing his wrists, “is this what the Genie felt like in Aladdin? I’m...I’m free?”

“No,” Baekhyun says. “You’re not free.”

“Yes,” Junmyeon says, “you are.”

“No,” Baekhyun pleads.

“Yes,” Junmyeon says.

“Ugh,” Baekhyun says. “Fine.”

The table raises their glasses, and Baekhyun begrudgingly joins.

“To Baekhyun getting his dick wet,” Junmyeon says.

“I’m not toasting to that,” Kyungsoo says, and he sips his wine.

Baekhyun joins him, even amidst the cheers.

 

* * *

 

Going without Kyungsoo isn’t much of a different experience because Baekhyun always orders the same, always tips the same, always refuses to drink his bitter drink exactly the same.

“I had some of this earlier,” Sehun says. “It’s really good.”

“I’m always up for your recommendations,” Baekhyun says, smiling as he put his change in the tip jar.

“And that’s why you’re my favorite customer,” Sehun smiles. “Go ‘head, go wait. I’ll be right there, and you can tell me again why I'm wrong and why Nine is better than Ten.”

“Christopher Eccleston deserved better!” Baekhyun says, and Sehun laughs.

 

* * *

 

Going without Kyungsoo is a much different experience, of course, because Baekhyun has the freedom to do whatever the fuck he wants. And what he wants, apparently, is to be reckless. He starts going only when Sehun will be working, and he doesn’t stick to mornings, either. He goes in the afternoons, when he gets a break from work, or in the evenings, even, when it’s quieter, and there’s no one around.  

“So, um, when do you get off?” Baekhyun asks.

“Six,” Sehun says. “Why?”

“Ah,” Baekhyun says, rubbing the back of his neck. “I was just planning ahead.”

Sehun smiles.

“Think you’re gonna need another hit later?” Sehun asks.

“Maybe,” Baekhyun says. “Might swing by after work, catch you at the end of your shift.”

“Yeah, do it,” Sehun says. “I’ll get a cup of coffee with you. We can talk.”

Butterflies fill Baekhyun from his toes to his stomach, and for a minute, it feels like he can fly.

“Okay,” Baekhyun says. “Sounds good.”

 

* * *

 

It’s quiet, only a few people in the whole place. They sit off to the side, cups in hands. Baekhyun tries to keep talking, if only to avoid taking a sip of his drink.

“The most complicated thing?” Sehun asks. “Oh, boy. Probably, I guess...I had someone order a quad grande, non-fat, extra hot, caramel macchiato upside down.”

“Upside down?” Baekhyun asks. “What’s upside down?”

“You build the whole thing backwards,” Sehun says. “Normally caramel goes last, right? But upside down, you do it first.”

“Why?” Baekhyun asks.

“I dunno,” Sehun shrugs. “I guess people like getting the super sweet stuff first?”

Baekhyun’s mouth waters. That sounds nice. Sweet stuff.

“What about you, Mr. Double Shot?” Sehun says, nudging Baekhyun. “You haven’t touched yours.”

“Hah,” Baekhyun says. “No, I guess not.”

“Go ahead,” Sehun says. “I wanna see.”

“Oh, stop,” Baekhyun says, covering his face. “I’m gonna get stage fright.”

“Come _on_ ,” Sehun prods. “I worked so hard.”

Baekhyun forces himself to swallow his pride (and his spit), and he takes a sip, trying his best to control his expression.

“Wow,” he says, wanting to spit it right back out. “Really good.”

“Yeah?” Sehun says. “Good. I’m glad.” 

 

* * *

 

It becomes routine, for a _while_. Weeks turn to a month, one month turns to two. Whenever Sehun works afternoons or nights, Baekhyun comes to meet him when he gets off, and they sit, and they talk. They talk about everything, from light to dark. Baekhyun tries his best to make Sehun laugh, and whenever he succeeds, it feels better than any award. Sehun makes him try all kinds of foul roasts, stuff that sticks to Baekhyun’s tongue wrong, all bitter and sour.

“Really good,” Baekhyun smiles every time. “I love it.”

“Mm,” Sehun always says, “good, I’m glad.”

They exchange numbers, Sehun writing his on a cup before passing it to Baekhyun, making him roll his eyes.

“You’re so annoying,” Baekhyun says, even as his heart thumps in his neck.

“You love it,” Sehun smiles.

 _Yeah,_ Baekhyun thinks, _I kinda do._

 

* * *

 

He’s out to lunch with Kyungsoo, but he gets busy halfway through when Sehun goes on his break, lighting up his phone with a rapid-fire conversation.

“Holy shit,” Kyungsoo eventually says, putting his fork, and his foot, down. “Silence it.”

“No,” Baekhyun says, tapping out a response: _sounds good, i’ll be there._

“Who are you even talking to?” Kyungsoo says, and he grabs Baekhyun’s phone before Baekhyun can snatch it up. He scrolls through, and Baekhyun slumps down in his chair. “Oh. Oh, holy shit. Oh my god, Baekhyun.”

“Shut up,” Baekhyun says, sitting up straight and trying to reach across the table to steal it back.

“No, oh my god,” Kyungsoo says. “You stopped talking about him, I thought...I thought you got over it. I didn’t realize it was _texting serious_.”

“Shut _up_ ,” Baekhyun whines again.

“Next party,” Kyungsoo says. “Bring him.”

“We’re not like that,” Baekhyun says. “The only time we hang out is after his shifts.”

“I don’t give a fuck,” Kyungsoo says. “ _Bring him_." 

 

* * *

 

“Hey,” Sehun says, sitting down and setting a whipped drink in front of Baekhyun. “For you.”

“What is this?” Baekhyun asks, turning the cup in his hand.

“Red velvet frap,” Sehun says. “Thought you might like to try something different.”

“This is...this is basically a milkshake,” Baekhyun says, mouth-watering at the sight.

“Not basically,” Sehun smiles.

“But you got coffee,” Baekhyun says, and it feels like he’s being tricked somehow.

“Long day,” Sehun says by way of explanation. “Try it. See if you like it.”

“Fine,” Baekhyun says, lifting the straw to his mouth and taking a sip.

He tries desperately not to let the joy show on his face, but it is so fucking delicious that he feels like screaming. He wants to drink it all in one shot, but he refrains, pushing it back.

“It’s okay,” he says.

“Like coffee better still?” Sehun smiles.

“You know me,” Baekhyun says.

“Yeah,” Sehun laughs, “I do. Also, uh, I was just wondering. There's this Italian place I wanted to try tomorrow night, since I’m off.”

“Oh,” Baekhyun says, taking another sip. “That sounds cool. Enjoy.”

“Yeah,” Sehun says. “I will. I just wanted to see if, I don’t know, if you want to go with me. To try it out.”

“Oh!” Baekhyun says. “Oh, uh, yeah, sure. Always better to eat with company.”

“True,” Sehun says.

 

* * *

 

"Holy shit," Baekhyun says, lifting another forkful of lasagna to his mouth. " _Holy shit._ " 

"I know, right?" Sehun says. "I'm glad we came." 

"Fuck, me too," Baekhyun says. 

Sehun kicks at his foot underneath the table, so Baekhyun kicks back, and soon, their legs are tangled together, and Baekhyun has to hide his smile. 

"You want another glass of wine?" Sehun asks. "Or should we get a cappuccino with dessert?" 

Baekhyun already knows his answer, hoping that the chocolate semifreddo can help him survive the coffee. 

 

* * *

 

When they walk into Chanyeol’s apartment, the loud trash he listens to already thumping, Baekhyun feels like he’s led Sehun directly into the lion’s den.

“Don’t talk to any of them,” Baekhyun says as warning. “They’re all insane. And don’t believe anything they say about me.”

“Okay,” Sehun says, arm around Baekhyun’s shoulder.

“Don’t get too drunk,” Baekhyun says. “Because they’ll try to take advantage of you. Not in any like, criminal ways, but just...believe me.”

“Sober as a judge,” Sehun says. “Got it. Anything else?”

“Stick close to me,” Baekhyun says. “I’ll protect you.”

“Yeah?” Sehun smiles, squeezing Baekhyun by the bicep. “My big strong man?”

“Extremely big and extremely strong,” Baekhyun grins.

 

* * *

 

Kyungsoo is too tactical for his own good, and Baekhyun should have taken his own advice: drunk is bad with these people. They’ve been divided, and thus, conquered.

“Getting close, huh,” Kyungsoo says.

“No,” Baekhyun says. “He’s just my friend. My very beautiful, funny, perfect friend whose dick I would like to suck.”

“We all know that feeling,” Kyungsoo says. “But he wants to suck your dick too.”

“Shut up,” Baekhyun says, smacking Kyungsoo on the shoulder.

“He does,” Kyungsoo says. “Cross my heart, hope to die.”

“Man,” Baekhyun says. “I hope to die too." 

 

* * *

 

Thankfully, the party doesn’t ruin them, only seems to bring them closer together. Sehun hugs him every time they see each other now, and it’s so sweet that Baekhyun feels himself getting a fucking cavity.

Sehun hugs him close before they part for the evening, Baekhyun’s coffee still half full, half warm in his hand. He wants to stay in Sehun’s embrace forever, wants to let his coffee go completely cold.

“Hey,” Sehun says, chin resting on Baekhyun’s head. “Are you free tomorrow?”

“Yeah,” Baekhyun says, eyes closed. “Why?”

Sehun pulls him back by the shoulders.

“You should come over,” Sehun says. “We can watch a movie.”

“Only if I get to pick,” Baekhyun smiles.

“Why do I feel like I'm gonna have to re-watch Ragnarok?” Sehun asks the sky.

 

* * *

 

The night is calm, relaxed. The movie plays, bright and loud, but Baekhyun can barely focus, wants to say so much.

Sehun is leaning into him, into his side, and Baekhyun wants to cuddle into it, wants to kiss him softly, wants to kiss him hard. He wants all of it. And it gives him a headache, being so close yet so far.

When the movie ends, Sehun walks Baekhyun to the door, arm around his shoulder. And it fucking eats at Baekhyun. 

“I had a really good time,” Sehun says, hugging him tight. “Text me when you get home, okay?”

“Yeah,” Baekhyun says, staring at his feet. “I will, I just…”

“What?” Sehun asks.

Baekhyun looks up at him, eyes curious. _Now or never, dumb bitch,_ he thinks.

“Look, I...I really like you,” Baekhyun says. “I know that’s probably stupid or whatever, but I just need you to know that. And if it ruins our friendship or whatever, I’m sorry. But I just needed you to know.”

Sehun looks down, looks at their feet, before stepping forward into Baekhyun’s space and grabbing him by the hand.

“I like you too,” Sehun says, brow crinkling. “I thought you knew that.”

“What?” Baekhyun says. “How would I know something like that?”

“We’ve been dating,” Sehun says. “For about two weeks now.”

“What?” Baekhyun says. “When?”

Sehun holds up three fingers.

“I took you to dinner last Saturday night,” Sehun says, ticking one finger down.

“That wasn’t a date,” Baekhyun says, but it was, now that he thinks about it. Sehun paid, wouldn’t accept any money except for the tip, and Sehun drove him home, hugging him at the door.

“It was,” Sehun says, before ticking down another finger. “Then, you brought me to Chanyeol’s party.”

“That was because I wanted you to meet m--,” Baekhyun stops himself for a second before finishing. “My friends.”

“Right,” Sehun says, putting down his final finger. “And I invited you over tonight.”

“This is a date?” Baekhyun asks quietly.

“I think so,” Sehun says. “As long as you want it to be, of course.”

“I--I want it to be,” Baekhyun says, and Sehun is so beautiful, so unbelievably pretty, that when he starts to close the distance between them, Baekhyun barely gets his eyes shut, wanting nothing more than to keep looking at him.

It is an objectively bad kiss, not at all what Baekhyun envisioned for them, no fireworks or overture swelling. He is too shocked to respond, frozen in place as Sehun presses his lips to Baekhyun’s for the first time.

Sehun pulls back, Baekhyun’s eyes fluttering open to see the look of doubt on his face.

“Was that too fas--” Sehun says, but Baekhyun has to stop him, has to interrupt to crush their lips together, tangling his tongue into Sehun’s mouth as fast as he can. 

 

* * *

 

With every piece of clothing shed, Baekhyun feels himself get hotter and hotter. It almost feels like he’s running a fever, looking at Sehun’s skin, finally bared.

“You’re even better than I imagined,” Baekhyun says in awe.

“You’re one to talk,” Sehun says, stroking a hand down Baekhyun’s side, making him shiver. “We can just kiss, if you want.”

“No,” Baekhyun says. “I want it.”

“Okay,” Sehun says, and he kisses Baekhyun on the neck, hands on his waist, gently directing him back until the backs of Baekhyun’s knees hit the edge of the mattress. “Get on the bed.”

Baekhyun drops down, lets Sehun push him onto his back, hands on his shoulders. It’s slow, they move slow like molasses, like maple syrup, like honey, dripping and sticky. And Sehun kisses him with passion that it wipes Baekhyun’s mind clean of everything else, everything besides him.

Sehun wraps an arm around him as he slicks him up, drawing moans from Baekhyun’s chest like the hisses of frothing milk, grinding him down to dust.

Baekhyun gets on top of him, reaching back to stroke at Sehun’s cock before he puts the tip inside, lowering himself slow like torture for both of them.

When they come, it isn’t together, but it’s damn close, close enough that he can fudge the story when he dishes details.

 

* * *

 

“I have a secret,” Baekhyun whispers, both of them hidden away under the covers, soft light filtered in. It looks like heaven, like Sehun is his angel.

Sehun grabs Baekhyun’s hands, twists their fingers together.

“Tell me,” he says.

“I’m scared,” Baekhyun smiles. “It’s gonna change the way you look at me.”

“Nothing,” Sehun says, “nothing could change the way I look at you.”

Baekhyun leans over, kisses Sehun squarely on the lips.

“I don’t like coffee,” Baekhyun finally confesses, and a smile spreads across Sehun’s face, sunlight and sky. “What?”

“I know,” Sehun says.

“What?”

“I know,” Sehun repeats. “I know you don’t like coffee.”

“What the fuck,” Baekhyun says. “I did such a good job hiding it.”

“You did not,” Sehun says. “Do you remember the first time you came to my Starbucks?”

“Uh,” Baekhyun says, wracking his brain. “Not exactly.”

“I do,” Sehun says. “It was a Sunday, and I was standing like, way in the back of house. Like, to be honest, I thought you were the prettiest boy I’d ever seen. You were wearing this...this oversized hoodie, so I thought maybe you had a boyfriend or something. But you came in with Kyungsoo, and he was so short, so I was like, maybe he just likes baggy clothes.”

“Please,” Baekhyun says, covering his face.

“So I made your coffee,” Sehun says. “I had this instant little crush on you, so I watched you. Trying to see what you thought of it, you know? But you and Kyungsoo sat there for two hours, and you didn’t _touch_ it.”

“Oh my god, please,” Baekhyun says.

“And you kept coming back,” Sehun says. “But you never drank the coffee. I saw you watch me back sometimes, but you never touched the coffee.”

“I’m gonna fucking kill you,” Baekhyun says, jumping on top of Sehun, smacking at his chest. “You knew I liked you!”

“A little,” Sehun says, and God, at least he has the decency to look sheepish.

“And you made me suffer!” Baekhyun says.

“Only a little,” Sehun says. “If I recall correctly, I made the first move.”

“After _weeks,_ no, oh my God, it was _months_ ,” Baekhyun says. “And you made me...you made me try all that coffee!”

“Just wanted to see how dedicated you were to the ruse,” Sehun laughs. “You lasted a long time. A lot longer than I thought you would.”

“I can’t believe you knew,” Baekhyun says, staring into Sehun’s eyes. “All this time.”

“Yep,” Sehun smiles, staring into Baekhyun’s eyes in turn. “All this time.”

Baekhyun leans down, hands framing Sehun’s face, and he kisses him. It tastes like cinnamon, like caramel, like flowers and citrus. Notes of everything. Notes of fledgling love.

“Will you buy me some hot chocolate mix?” Baekhyun says. “To keep at your place? I want some Swiss Miss cocoa to make up for all the coffee I had to drink.”

“Mm, how about I get you something better?” Sehun says, kissing him on the nose. “I’ll get you the expensive dark chocolate callets, a little caramel sauce, steamed milk. Top it with whipped cream, some caramel, a sprinkle of salt...”

“You’re such a dork,” Baekhyun says.

“Do we have a deal?” Sehun smiles.

Baekhyun kisses him quickly.

“Deal,” Baekhyun says happily.

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick (largely unedited) thing i put together today for Sebaek Day! love those two dorks! 
> 
> full disclosure: ive never worked at a coffee shop let alone a starbucks so if its not completely accurate, forgive me. anyway, this took a lot longer than i anticipated (about five hours!) and was longer than i wanted it to be, so if ur feeling generous, leave a kudos and a comment and give an angel its wings. 
> 
> you can find me on twitter @wolfsupremacist and i do lots of complaining there. you can send prompts via my curiouscat which i will definitely absolutely 100 percent Will Get To. if u have any questions, just drop me a line, i'm always happy to chat. k bye!!!!


End file.
